Call me, baby
by Shirayuki Ann
Summary: Dari siapa?" / "Orang gila," / "Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa sih si 'orang gila' ini," / "Aku juga," / "Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti." / "Emang kalau ketemu mau diapain?" / "Mau kupukul kepalanya," / "Kamu si 'orang gila?" / "Eh?" /


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Call me, baby**

**By Rukaga Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

* * *

...

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
__**…**_

Rukia merogoh saku rok seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna abu-abu saat merasakan getaran dari dalam saku rok selututnya itu. Cewek yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu itu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih. Rukia memutar bola matanya malas melihat nama pengirim pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. 'Orang gila' itulah nama kontak yang diberikan Rukia pada pengirim pesan itu.

Dua bulan terakhir ini, nomor itu terus mengiriminya pesan. Isinya bermacam-macam mulai dari menanyakan kabar sampai pernyataan cinta untuk Rukia. Setiap Rukia mengirim balasan yang menanyakan identitas si pengirim selalu dijawab dengan 'Nanti kamu juga tahu'. Sangat menyebalkan pastinya, setiap hari mendapat pesan dari orang yang tidak dikenal yang sok misterius.

Saking menyebalkannya, Rukia mengabaikan pesan-pesan yang dikirim ke nomor ponselnya itu. Cewek bermata ungu itu tidak membalas bahkan kadang menghapus pesan-pesan itu tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. Tapi pemilik nomor itu tidak pernah bosan mengirimi Rukia pesan. Sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi, mengingatkan makan atau belajar.

Adik Byakuya Kuchiki itu meletakkan ponselnya di samping tubuhnya tanpa membaca pesan dari si 'orang gila'.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Rangiku yang duduk di sebelah Rukia di atap sekolah. Memang sudah kebiasaan dua sahabat itu menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang mereka di atap sekolah sambil memakan bekal yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

"Orang gila," jawab Rukia kesal, tapi kekesalan itu tidak ditujukan untuk Rangiku melainkan pada si 'orang gila'.

Cewek berambut coklat panjang bergelombang itu terkikik melihat wajah cemberut Rukia. "Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa sih si 'orang gila' ini," ujarnya.

"Aku juga," Rukia mendengus sebal. "Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti."

"Emang kalau ketemu mau diapain?" tanya Rangiku.

"Mau kupukul kepalanya," jawab Rukia berapi-api.

"Pukul? Yakin? Daripada dipukul mending dipeluk, 'kan jarang-jarang kamu punya pengagum rahasia." Ujar Rangiku.

Rukia merengut. "Kalau mau ambil gih, aku mah ogah punya pengagum rahasia kaya' gini. Menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kamu suka 'kan?" goda Rangiku.

"Eh?"

"Ngaku aja," Rangiku menjawil pipi Rukia.

"Berisik!" Rukia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Rangiku. Rangiku terkikik, lagi-lagi ia berhasil mengerjai Rukia.

"Ada pesan masuk tuh," ujar Rangiku saat melihat ponsel Rukia berkelap-kelip dan bergetar pelan.

Rukia mengabaikan ponselnya, cewek mungil itu lebih memilih menghabiskan makan siangnya dibanding membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya karena Rukia yakin pesan itu pasti dari si 'orang gila'.

"Kok nggak dibaca?" tanya Rangiku. "Siapa tahu penting."

Rukia menggeleng. "Paling dari si 'orang gila', nggak penting banget." Sahut Rukia.

"Yakin?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Aku baca ya," ujar Rangiku sambil mengambil ponsel Rukia.

"Sekalian hapus," sahut Rukia tak peduli.

"Kenapa makan dengan muka cemberut begitu, _hime_? Apa makanannya tidak enak? Mau ku beri punyaku?"

Rangiku membaca pesan untuk Rukia yang dikirim oleh si 'orang gila'.

Rukia memutar bola matanya, bertambah sebal saja ia pada si 'orang gila' itu. "Benar-benar menyebalkan," Rukia merebut ponselnya dari tangan Rangiku dan langsung hendak menghapus pesan itu tapi belum sempat cewek itu menghapus pesan itu Rangiku kembali merebut ponsel Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rangiku?"

"Apa kamu tidak merasa aneh, Rukia?" Rangiku malah balik bertanya.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Rukia terlihat bingung.

"Coba kamu baca pesan dari 'orang gila' ini baik-baik," ujar Rangiku. Rukia menurut. Rukia menggeleng bingung, tidak bisa menemukan hal yang aneh dari pesan itu.

"'Orang gila' itu ada di sini, Rukia." Bisik Rangiku, matanya memandang awas sekeliling mencari orang yang mencurigakan.

"Di sini? Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Dia bilang kamu cemberut, berarti saat ini dia sedang melihatmu itu artinya..." Rangiku sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Si 'orang gila' ada di sini?" Rukia ikut-ikutan melarikan pandangnya sekeliling seperti Rangiku. Hari ini tidak banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap sekolah. Hanya ada sekelompok cowok di bagian sudut atap sekolah dan beberapa cewek yang duduk tidak jauh dari Rukia dan Rangiku.

"Rukia," cewek berambut hitam pendek itu menoleh pada Rangiku. "Coba kamu balas pesannya," ujar Rangiku.

"Balas?"

Rangiku mengangguk. "Kemungkinan salah satu cowok di ujung sana adalah pengagum rahasiamu, Rukia. Dan kita bisa punya kesempatan tahu siapa orangnya kalau kamu mengiriminya pesan balasan."

"Bisa jadi sih," Rukia mengamati kelompok cowok itu terutama cowok berambut jingga yang saat itu tengah memiting salah satu temannya.

"Semoga itu Kurosaki." Ujar Rangiku yang membuat Rukia langsung menoleh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Eh?"

"Itu yang kamu harapkan 'kan?"

"Aku…" pipi Rukia seketika memerah.

Rangiku menepuk bahu Rukia pelan lalu berkata. "Nah, ayo cepat balas supaya jelas siapa sebenarnya pengagum rahasia yang membuatmu kesal itu, Rukia."

Rukia mengangguk dan segera mengetik pesan balasan dan segera mengirimnya.

'_Aku sdg kesal pd se2org!'_

Pesan terkirim. Rukia dan Rangiku menanti dengan was-was seseorang diantara kelompok cowok itu, siapa yang akan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Namun, setelah menunggu beberapa saat tidak ada seorangpun diantara cowok-cowok itu yang mengeluarkan ponsel mereka.

"Sepertinya orang itu tidak ada diantara mereka," ujar Rukia. Cewek itu terdengar agak kecewa.

"Maaf, Rukia." Ucap Rangiku. "Padahal kalau saja pengagum rahasiamu alias si 'orang gila' itu Kurosaki, akhirnya pasti _happy ending_."

Rukia tidak berkata apa-apa, cewek itu hanya diam sambil menatap layar ponselnya. "Tidak mungkin dia," ucap Rukia lirih. Kini matanya menatap cowok yang memiliki rambut berwarna mencolok yakni jingga yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak hari pertama Rukia di Smu Karakura. Kurosaki Ichigo, teman sekelasnya yang merupakan salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia orang yang paling tidak mungkin mengirimiku pesan-pesan itu," jawab Rukia. "Aku masih bisa percaya kalau kau bilang Asano yang mengirimiku pesan-pesan itu," Rukia merujuk pada cowok berambut coklat yang duduk di samping Ichigo, Asano Keigo. Cowok yang terkadang memang suka bertingkah aneh. "Tapi kalau Kurosaki yang melakukanya….," Rukia menggeleng. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi kau berharap itu dia 'kan?" goda Rangiku.

"I-itu…," lagi-lagi pipi Rukia memerah.

"Akui saja kalau disuruh memilih antara Asano Keigo dan Kurosaki Ichigo kau pasti memilih Kurosaki, benar 'kan?"

"Rangiku!" Rukia mencubit pelan lengan Rangiku.

"Ah, mukamu merah nona Kuchiki," ledek Rangiku.

Rukia diselamatkan oleh bel masuk yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Sudah bel, ayo masuk," ujar Rukia seraya merapikan kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong dan mendahului Rangiku melangkah ke pintu menuju tangga.

"Rukia, tunggu!" Rangiku segera berdiri dan mengejar Rukia.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata berwarna coklat memerhatikan mereka terutama Rukia sampai cewek itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Kemudian pemilik mata berwarna coklat itu mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna hitam dari sakunya dan membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya :

'_Aku sdg kesal pd se2org!'_

"Maaf, aku belum siap ketahuan sekarang." Ucapnya lirih.

"Ayo, Ichigo! Belnya sudah bunyi tuh!" Kata Keigo yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Ichigo.

Ichigo kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjang abu-abunya, kemudian dengan langkah lebar menytusul teman-temannya.

…

Siswa-siswa berseragam kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dan bawahan rok atau celana panjang berwarna abu-abu berhamburan memasuki kelas masing-masing. Ini adalah hari pertama _class meeting_ setelah ujian negara dilakukan. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar yang di lakukan di Smu Karakura mulai hari ini hingga seminggu ke depan, yang ada hanya perlombaan antar kelas. Dari lomba seni hingga lomba olahraga, dan ada bazaar juga. Meski tidak ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar tapi para siswa tetap diwajibkan datang ke sekolah dan mengabsenkan diri mereka.

Seorang cowok dengan rambut jingga menyolok dan mata coklat baru saja memasuki ruang kelas XII-A dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan Rukia. Seketika jantung Rukia berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kurosaki Ichigo. Salah satu siswa populer di Smu Karakura karena ketampanan, kepandaian dan prestasi olahraganya. Banyak siswi Smu Karakura menyukainya, termasuk Rukia.

"_Andai saja 'orang gila' yang selalu mengirimiku pesan itu benar Ichigo."_

Mata ungu Rukia menatap punggung Ichigo penuh harap. Andai saja yang ia pikirkan jadi kenyataan.

"_Bodoh… bodoh… bodoh… jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan Rukia, mana mungkin isi 'orang gila' itu Ichigo!"_

Rukia menhela napas, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Kuchiki?"

Rukia segera mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Ichigo yang memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. Beberapa detik Rukia hanya bisa terpana dan menatap Ichigo.

"Apa kamu sakit?"

Suara bariton itu menyadarkan Rukia. Membuat wajah Rukia dihiasi semburat merah, cepat cewek itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kemudian ia menggeleng dan menjawab : "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah, kukira…" ujar Ichigo menggantung, batal meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Ichigo seraya membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Kalau kamu menyukainya, tembak dia." Bisik Rangiku yang duduk di samping kiri Rukia. "Jangan hanya memandangi punggungnya terus."

Rona kemerahan nampak jelas di wajah Rukia. Menyatakan cinta pada Ichigo? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya? Melihat Ichigo saja Rukia sudah gugup setengah mati apalagi harus melakukan sebuah pernyataan cinta.

"Kalau tidak melakukannya sekarang, nanti kamu menyesal lho. Ingat, ini hari-hari terakhir kita di sekolah ini." Rangiku kembali berbisik, mengompori cewek berambut hitam itu. Rukia menggigit bibirnya, bimbang. Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar, kalau ia tidak segera bergerak, bisa-bisa ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi.

'_Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Ichigo sekarang?'_ Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Rukia.

...

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo berdiri sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat dengan handuk. Cowok itu baru saja selesai bertanding basket melawan kelas XII-D. pertandingan yang berakhir dengan skor, 56-48. Kemenangan untuk kelas XII-A. Napasnya masih pendek-pendek akibat empat puluh menit berlarian di lapangan basket. Sebenarnya ia masih lelah dan sangat ingin beristirahat tapi sepertinya ia belum dapat melakukannya sekarang. Dilihatnya, seorang cewek mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu berdiri gugup di depannya. Ichigo mengenali cewek itu, Kuchiki Rukia. Cewek yang duduk di belakang Ichigo selama satu semester terakhir ini.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Ichigo, cowok itu tidak menyadari nada suaranya yang agak kasar.

Rukia mundur selangkah, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. _'Aku pasti sudah gila!'_ runtuknya dalam hati.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo lembut. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku sedikit lelah dan setelah ini aku masih harus bertanding lagi," cowok yang memiliki mata berwarna coklat itu menjelaskan.

"Maaf, Kurosaki. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu," ucap Rukia suaranya agak bergetar karena gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu. Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu, Rukia?"

Rukia tersentak. Terkejut karena ternyata Ichigo memanggilnya dengan namanya bukan nama keluarganya. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, hingga mata ungunya bertemu dengan mata coklat milik Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi dengan nada lembut.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Rukia balik bertanya.

Ichigo tertawa. Suara tawa yang akan Rukia rekam dalam ingatannya. "Tentu saja, kita 'kan sekelas, Rukia. Lagipula satu semester terakhir ini kamu duduk di belakangku, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu namamu. Kamu juga boleh memanggilku Ichigo juka mau."

Rukia kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"_Tentu saja aku mau, Ichigo" _ teriak Rukia dalam hati.

"Ichigo!"

Seorang teman setim Ichigo memanggil cowok itu.

"Nanti aku ke sana," jawab cowok itu.

Menyadari waktu Ichigo tidak banyak untuknya. Rukia segera menyodorkan kertas berwarna putih pada Ichigo. Wajahnya yang memerah semakin bertambah merah karena malu. Rukia sadar apa yang dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang gila, tapi sudah terlanjur basah, ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

"A-aku tahu mungkin ini gila, ta-tapi ini nomor telponku, Kurosaki. Mu-mungkin kamu mau menelponku sewaktu-waktu." Ujar Rukia tergagap-gagap dengan kertas bergetar di genggamannya. Adik Kuchiki Byakuya itu masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya, terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu bagaimana reaksi cowok yang sudah lama disukainya itu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ingin keluar dari tubuh Rukia. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, kertas itu tertarik dari tangan Rukia yang gemetar. Dengan ragu-ragu Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati Ichigo membuka lipatan kertas yang sudah agak kumal akibat genggaman Rukia yang begitu kuat, wajah cowok itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat membaca angka-angka yang tertulis di kertas itu. Rukia menunggu dengan was-was.

Putra pertama keluarga Kurosaki itu mengalihkan matanya pada Rukia, membuat Rukia kikuk dipandangi oleh mata coklat tajam milik cowok itu.

"Jadi, kamu ingin aku menelponmu?" ujar Ichigo akhirnya, setelah lama cowok itu hanya memandangi Rukia.

Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Aku akan menelponmu nanti," ujar Ichigo. Kemudian cowok itu membalikkan badan dan melangkah meninggalkan Rukia.

Sementara Rukia masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandangi punggung Ichigo yang menjauh. Rukia terus memandangi Ichigo sampai cowok itu berhenti di depan sebuah tempat sampah berdiri sebentar di depannya untuk membuang sesuatu. Sobekan-sobekan kecil kertas berwarna putih melayang masuk ke dalam tempat sampah. Sobekan-sobekan kertas yang dibuang Ichigo sebelum cowok itu beranjak menghampiri teman-temannya.

Rukia segera melangkah menuju tempat sampah itu. Berdo'a dalam hati apa yang dipikirkannya salah.

Hati Rukia mencelos, ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya benar. Sobekan kertas yang berada di tumpukan teratas tempat sampah itu memang kertas yang tadi diberikannya pada Ichigo. Rukia merasakan hatinya remuk redam, kekecewaan dan kemarahannya membuncah. Cinta yang dipendamnya selama tiga tahun harus berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Tapi yang paling membuat Rukia marah adalah sikap Ichigo. kalau memang cowok itu tidak suka padanya harusnya cowok itu mengatakannya langsung tidak perlu bersikap sok baik dengan menerima kertas yang Rukia berikan kalau toh akhirnya hanya akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah juga.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku. Rukia tidak tahu sejak kapan Rangiku berada di sampingnya yang ia tahu sekarang ia sangat marah pada cowok bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia?" Rangiku bertanya lagi, cewek itu memandang Rukia dengan pandangan khawatir.

Tapi Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku malah cewek itu berderap pergi meninggalkan Rangiku yang terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

"Kamu mau ke mana, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku sambil mengejar Rukia.

…

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Eh, Rukia? Kamu yang memanggilku, ya?" tanya Ichigo.

Tanpa peringatan Rukia melayangkan kaki kanannya dan mendaratkannya tepat di tulang kering kaki kiri Ichigo. Membuat cowok itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Au! Kenapa menendangku?"

"Karena kamu memang pantas mendapatkannya." Jawab Rukia.

Tatapan tajam yang diberikan sepasang mata ungu padanya membuat Ichigo refleks mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Bisa katakan padaku ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mendengus. "Kalau memang tidak suka padaku katakan saja, aku juga tidak memaksamu menyukaiku." Kata Rukia.

"Apa yang…"

"Kalau memang tidak mau menerima kertas berisi nomor telponku bilang saja, tidak perlu menerimanya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah." Rukia meluapkan kekesalannya tanpa peduli mata-mata yang menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh minat. "Tidak perlu bersikap manis bahkan berjanji akan menelponku segala kalau akhirnya tidak akan menepatinya."

"Akan lebih baik kalau kamu menolak saja kertas yang kuberikan tadi. Aku memang akan sakit hati, tapi itu lebih baik daripada kamu berpura-pura menerimanya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan tahu. Aku menyukaimu selama tiga tahun dan ternyata perasaan itu tidak lebih dari sampah bagimu." Tanpa terasa sebutir cairan bening keluar di sudut mata Rukia dan mengalir perlahan menuruni pipi putih cewek itu.

Kemudian tanpa kata Rukia berderap meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya bisa bengong karena begitu terkejutnya.

…

Rukia melepar asal gumpalan tisu kotor yang dipakainya untuk menyapu airmatanya.

"Berhenti menangis Rukia! Bodoh kalau kamu menangis untuk orang seperti itu!" Kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa juga aku bisa menyukai cowok seperti itu? Bahkan menyukainya selama tiga tahun."

Rukia menarik satu tisu bersih dari plastiknya dan menggunakannya untuk menyeka hidungnya dan melemparnya asal setelah itu, membuat gumpalan itu bergabung dengan gumpalan-gumpalan lainnya di sekeliling Rukia. Tepat saat Rukia hendak mengambil tisu baru ia merasakan getaran di saku roknya. Rukia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu tanpa melihat siapa si penelpon Rukia menekan tombol jawab.

"Ya, Rangiku?" ujar Rukia, karena cewek itu menyangka Rangiku lah yang menelponnya sebab sedari tadi sahabatnya itu sudah mengiriminya pesan yang menanyakan dimana Rukia sekarang.

"Kamu dimana?"

Alis Rukia terangkat sedikit saat menyadari suara yang didengarnya bukan suara milik Rangiku.

Cepat Rukia menarik ponsel dari telinganya untuk melihat nama si penelpon.

Rukia menggerutu. Di layar ponselnya tertulis : _'Orang Gila is calling…'_ Dan refleks Rukia langsung memutus sambungan.

Selang beberapa detik ponselnya kembali bergetar, dari orang yang sama yaitu 'orang gila'. Rukia mengabaikan panggilan itu. Membiarkan panggilan masuk itu terputus dengan sendirinya. Tapi rupanya si 'orang gila' belum menyerah, ponsel milik Rukia kembali bergetar. Panggilan dari orang yang sama. Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk mengangkat saja. Dari pada nanti ponselnya terus bergetar tanpa henti.

"Siapa pun kamu! Jangan menggangguku sekarang!" ucap Rukia dalam satu tarikan nafas dan setelahnya langsung mematikan sambungan telpon tanpa menunggu jawaban si 'Orang Gila'.

Ponsel Rukia kembali bergetar

"Astaga!" Rukia gemas dan terpaksa menerima pangilan itu lagi. "Ada apa lagi?!" tanya Rukia kesal.

"Wah. Kamu galak sekali, _hime_." Terdengar jawaban santai dari lawan bicara Rukia.

"Siapa suruh kamu menggangguku!" sahut Rukia ketus.

"Aku mengganggumu? Bukankah kamu sendiri yang memintaku menelponmu, _hime._" Si 'orang gila' masih terdengar santai menghadapi keketusan Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kapan aku melakukan itu?!" kekesalan Rukia bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Tadi, jangan bilang kamu lupa. Meskipun setelahnya kamu marah-marah sih." Jawab si 'orang gila'.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda," suara si 'orang gila' terdengar gemas sepertinya pada akhirnya lawan bicara Rukia itu hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. "Begini saja, kamu di mana sekarang?"

"Untuk apa kamu tahu?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu, dari tadi aku mencari-carimu tapi tidak menemukanmu."

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, bilang saja di mana kau sekarang, _hime_."

Rukia diam. Memikirkan apakah ia akan memberitahu di mana ia sekarang atau tidak.

"Halaman belakang sekolah," jawab Rukia setelah beberapa saat. Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan akan menemui si 'orang gila' dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Baik, tunggu aku di sana."

Sambungan telpon diputus oleh si 'orang gila'. Rukia langsung memunguti sampah tisunya, sebab Rukia tidak mau ketahuan menangis. Lalu setelah membuang semua sampah ke tempatnya, Rukia bersiap untuk menghadapi si 'orang gila' yang akan datang dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi.

…

"Di situ rupanya."

"Mau apa kamu kemari?!" Bentak Rukia.

Rukia hampir tidak memercayai matanya sendiri saat melihat Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri di hadapannya. Rasa sakit hati kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Rukia.

Tapi Ichigo tidak memedulikan pengusiran Rukia. Cowok itu malah berjalan mendekati Rukia. Refleks Rukia mundur hingga punggungnya membentur pohon sakura besar yang ada di belakangnya dan tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ichigo mempersempit jarak mereka membuat Rukia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Kamu mau apa?" ada ketakutan dalam suara Rukia. Takut kalau Ichigo datang untuk membalasnya, bagaimanapun juga Rukia sudah membuat cowok itu malu dengan memarahinya di muka umum. Bisa jadi Ichigo dendam dan akan membalas perbuatan Rukia tadi. "Jangan macam-macam, kalau tidak aku akan memukulmu."

"Kamu sudah menendangku tadi," sahut Ichigo. Jawaban yang membuat Rukia menelan ludah.

Rukia terdiam. Mata ungunya memandang Ichigo takut-takut.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Rukia. Tidak akan, aku berjanji." Ujar Ichigo lembut.

Rukia langsung membuang muka, menyembunyikan airmatanya yang mengancam keluar dari matanya. "Bisa-bisanya kamu bicara seperti itu. Padahal…"

"Ada hal yang harus kita luruskan, Rukia." Ujar Ichigo.

"Pergilah, Ichigo. Anggap saja tidak ada yang terjadi." Sahut Rukia.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja dan menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi. Sementara orang yang kusukai menangis sendirian disini hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman." Kata Ichigo.

Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo. '_Orang yang kusukai? Apa maksudnya Ichigo menyukaiku?'_

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanpa sadar bibir Rukia menyuarakan pertanyaan itu.

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu, _hime_."

'_Ichigo menyukaiku.'_ Hati Rukia bersorak kegirangan. '_Tapi tunggu dulu… hime? Rasanya ada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini memanggilku dengan sebutan itu… jangan-jangan…'_

"Kamu si 'orang gila'?" Rukia bertanya.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku kamu orang yang mengirimiku pesan-pesan tanpa nama dua bulan terakhir ini?" Rukia meralat pertanyaannya.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Sementara Rukia memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin…," Rukia bergumam.

"Akan kubuktikan," Ichigo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Sedetik kemudian ponsel Rukia bergetar. Rukia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama 'orang gila'.

"Kamu memberiku nama orang gila?" kening Ichigo berkerut.

"Siapa suruh bertingkah sok misterius segala," jawab Rukia sambil me-_reject _ panggilan dari si 'orang gila' alias Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Maaf, karena membuatmu sebal selama dua bulan terakhir ini," ujar Ichigo.

"Iya, kamu benar-benar menyebalkan? Bukan pesan-pesannya tapi tingkah sok misterius itu yang membuatku sebal setengah mati." Sahut Rukia.

"Jadi kamu suka pesan-pesan dariku?" goda Ichigo.

"Jangan ge-er." Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo membuatnya memiliki ruang utuk membebaskan diri.

"Kau jarang membalas pesan-pesanku, Rukia. Kupikir itu karena kau membenciku. Aku takut kalau aku mengakui siapa diriku kau akan memasukkanku dalam _black list_," jelas Ichigo.

"Aku tidak membencimu malah sebaliknya," ujar Rukia dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kamu sudah menyukaiku selama tiga tahun ini 'kan? Kalau saja aku tahu dari dulu, pasti kau sudah jadi pacarku sekarang," kata Ichigo yang membuat wajah Rukia semakin memerah.

"Tapi kenapa kau membuang kertas yang kuberikan?" Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, mata ungunya menangkap mata coklat milik Ichigo.

"Ah, kertas itu. Untuk apa menyimpannya jika aku sudah hafal nomormu," jawab Ichigo. Cowok itu membuang muka, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya di hadapanku," Rukia meninju pelan lengan atas Ichigo. "Kau membuatku mengeluarkan air mata untuk hal yang sia-sia."

"Aku tidak tahu kau melihatnya," ujar Ichigo. "Maaf, membuatmu menangis, _hime_."

"Dan itu karenamu," Rukia memasang wajah cemberut.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji," ucap Ichigo tulus.

Sudut-sudut bibir Rukia terangkat membentuk senyum. "Aku percaya padamu," jawab Rukia.

"Jadi, maukah kamu jadi pacarku, Rukia-_hime_?" Ichigo memastikan.

"Memangnya perlu kujawab?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo tegas. "Biar status kita jelas."

"Bagaimana ya?" Rukia mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Ichigo menunggu dengan was-was. Meski Rukia sudah mengakui kalau ia menyukai Ichigo tapi masih ada kemungkinan cewek itu berkata 'tidak'.

Rukia tersenyum dengan wajah yang warnanya sudah seperti warna kepiting rebus. "Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku mau jadi pacarmu," jawab Rukia. Ichigo langsung melangkah mendekati Rukia meraih kedua belah tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-_hime._"

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
_

…

_fin_

…

* * *

Ohayou, Minna! Nay kembali dengan _one shoot _IchiRuki (Oh, ya. Sekarang bukan Nay lagi ya tapi Ann. Tapi nggak papa kok kalo tetep manggil saya Nay). Bagaimana? Apakah kalian menyukainya? Saya harap iya.

Oh ya, cerita fic ini emang mirip dengan fic saya yang judulnya_ 'Call me, maybe'_ di fandom GS tapi nggak sepenuhnya sama kok hehehe…

Jadi, tolong berikan pendapat kalian lewat kotak review ya,,,

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya,,,

See ya!

Banjarmasin, 5 April 2013.

Nay *_*


End file.
